


Home Again

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Imagine Tony Stark in a skirt from the 40s, It's certainly implied though, Light Feminization, M/M, No Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, You're Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Bucky's home. His fella just can't wait.
Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Kudos: 38





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT I DID A WINTERIRON ONE. sorry hi I loved this one ngl
> 
> another kiss prompt: hello kisses

Bucky wasn’t just tired, he was exhausted. His last mission had gone on far longer than he expected it too, and with Sam breathing down his neck, he couldn’t handle any more stress.

He dropped his go bag inside the door and called out for his husband.

Tony knew he was coming home. He tracked all the jets, and could probably calculate the exact moment Bucky would walk in the door.

Sure enough, within seconds, Bucky had an armful of the love of his life. The impact knocked him back a little bit, but he could help but squeeze him close.

When Tony looked up, Bucky disentangled them just enough to grab his face to drag him into a long, heated kiss.

“You’re home.”

“I’m home,” Bucky confirmed.

“Missed you.” He could tell Tony was pouting from his voice.

“I know, doll. I’ll try to get Steve to lay off on the long missions.”

Tony drew back and looked up, brows creased with worry. “You look tired. Maybe you should take some time off.”

“Mmm but then I wouldn’t get your sweet hello kisses. And I couldn’t do cliche shit like this.” He picked up the smaller man by the waist and spun him around in a circle before placing him gently back on the floor while he giggled.

“Imagine how you’d look in one of those skirts from my time. Pretty as a damn picture I’ll bet,” he growled. “Get all dressed up, sit here just waiting for me. Would you do that doll?”

Giggles were replaced by gasps. “Why soldier, anything for you honey,” Tony said, letting Bucky guide him to their room.

“Maybe I’ll even find my old uniform. What a picture we’d be, huh dolly? Would you like that?”

“I’ll tolerate- _oh_ \- I’ll tolerate one more mission, ju-just for that sweetheart. Oh _please_ baby-”

As Bucky nipped at his jawline, he felt all the pressure of the mission disappear instantly. It was all worth it as long as he came home to his fella.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
